vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiz
Summary Wiz is one of the side characters of the Konosuba series. Being one of the Demon King's generals and a Lich with incredibly high magic power, she is one of the strongest characters in the series. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A. 7-C with Light of Saber Name: Wiz Origin: Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo! Gender: Female Age: 20 Classification: Lich Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 7), Regeneration (High; able to come back after being turned into carbon atoms), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Power Mimicry, Life, Mana and Soul Absorption (Able to absorb souls as EXP and able to drain life and mana via drain touch), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to interact with souls), Soul Manipulation (Can destroy spirits, can also send souls to the afterlife or summon them back to the world of the living), Durability Negation (via Light of Saber, Energy Ignition etc.), Resistance Negation (Her status effects and curses can bypass resistance), Transformation (Via the Lich ritual, though this likely can't be done to others by force), Necromancy (Able to raise the dead as zombies), Magic, Staff Mastery, Explosion Manipulation (Via Explosion), Elemental Manipulation, (Earth, Fire, Water, Air, Ice, Light, Electricity, Heat, Magma and Plant via basic, intermediate and advanced magic), Possible Darkness Manipulation (Devils cast curses using the power of darkness, it is unknown if Wiz uses the same method), Energy Manipulation and Projection (Magicians of this caliber can make energy blasts), Chain Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Able to manipulate weather to some extent), Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Has instant kill move that works by thinking or saying a single word), Sealing (Can encase enemies in a block of ice, also has an unseen permanent sealing method that works on targets far above the user), Empathic Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Able to amplify her magic abilities by fastcasting and various items), Holy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Demon Generals maintain the barrier that provides protection to the demon castle), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense magic and souls), Summoning (Can summon undead and ghosts), Invisibility (Via Light of Refraction), Fear Aura, Teleportation (Can utilize teleportation magic), Status Effect Inducement (Getting hand-to-hand with her alone can give the opponent various status effects, from poison, paralysis to sleep), Power Nullification (Can nullify any abilities that are about to be used or have already been cast, her ice and status effects also prevents targets from using abilities), Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Curse Manipulation (Curses have an extremely wide range of effects depending on the user's wishes), Petrification (Able to cast a spell and curse that turns people to stone), Statistics Reduction (Capable of draining level with level drain status), Invulnerability to physical attacks, Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Resisted Duke's fire blasts), Existence Erasure (Resisted Aqua's erasure via purification), Soul Manipulation (Able to no-sell priests' ability to forcefully sends her soul to heaven and the item which is reducing her soul to mana no longer works to her the moment she became a lich), Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation (Resisted a vampire trying to hypnotize her), Empathic Manipulation (Lich can no-sell status effects, as when Succubus tried to cast love status to her) and BFR (Demon Generals are resistant to forced teleportation) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Even when she was human, with various manatite and seal she was able to fight against a serious Vanir, rampaged throughout the Demon King's Castle and defeated Hans, Sylvia, and Beldia). Town level with Light of Saber (Destroyed the barrier in Demon's Castle casually, something not even Vol 15 party could do which would include Megumin's Explosion) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class (Was able send a Demon General flying with physical strikes) Durability: Multi-City Block level (Took hits from Vanir) Stamina: Limitless (It is stated that undeads never tire), with a very large mana supply that allows her to use advanced spells and explosion magic without running out. Range: Kilometres Standard Equipment: ' None notable. 'Intelligence: Generally Genius in combat, however, she is quite ditzy. Weaknesses: Holy Magic Key: Base | With Staff Notable Attacks/Techniques: Advanced Magic: The source of all her elemental magic and most of her status effects. Particularly noteworthy among these are: * Energy Ignition: Instantly appears inside the target and causes them to spontaneously combust, those affected by this appear to have flames pouring out of them. * Light of Saber: Appears as a ray or a flash of light, negates durability. * Bottomless Swamp: Summons a swamp under the target. * Lava Swamp: Summons a pit of lava under the target. * Cursed Crystal Prison: Used to trap targets in ice. * Status effects: Can be applied using spells or on contact. The spells are instant and can be AoE. Drain Touch: Drains the life and energy of the target. Physical contact with her can also result in all sorts of status effects and curses. Curses: Curses have an extremely wide range of effects depending on the user's wishes. These can be completely petty (Making the target extremely lethargic, instantly warming up all cold drinks for the rest of their life, making sure their toilets never flush etc.), somewhat dangerous (Making plants/fungus grow out of the target, killing microorganisms inside them, putting them to sleep, paralyzing them) or lethal (Making body parts disappear or outright killing the target) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo! Category:Absorption Users Category:Air Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Element Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Ice Users Category:Immortals Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Undead Category:Water Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Heat Users Category:Chain Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Plant Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Magma Users Category:Holy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Poison Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Statistics Reduction Users